


I am not a turtle!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Comedy, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Horse cock, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Past male dom, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sub Jaune Arc, Vaginal Sex, addiction sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc was an interesting person, being a faunus meant that he faced discrimination and wrongs most of his life but he stayed steadfast in his commitment to his dream! To get a harem full of beautiful human women to pound into submission with his dick! The young pony faunus has come to Beacon to breed and assert himself as the alpha of the school and nothing can stop him! Nothing but gravity and bad timing that is as Jaune's harem dreams encounter their only obstacle his sense of balance...
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	I am not a turtle!

Jaune Arc knew what he was going to do in Beacon. He was a faunus with a purpose. A purpose to make himself have a massive harem of beautiful human women! He was going to make himself a personal menagerie of breeding whores, women he would break on his dick and make them nothing but breeders for his thick dick! The pony faunus knew he had the dick for it, one and a half foot long. Wrist thick with a  _ nasty _ flared tip! There was no way that the boy was not going to rock the world and wreck the wombs of every woman in Beacon!

"I am going to make you proud dad. I am going to show you I have what it takes to be a real man!" Jaune said as he licked his lips. He was prepared as best as he could be for Beacon. Years upon years of hard grueling training had already made him one of if not the best fighters in his hometown. Hell, he had gone so far as to try for a hunter license early and performed so well he could have been a hunter then and there! 

But now he knew where his destiny lay. It laid in the many fertile wombs of the women of Beacon! The young fertile woman that would soon know nothing but to live for his dick and learn to take it in whatever hole he pleased, he would show them that their dreams of being a huntress were nothing! That they were always supposed to be his breeding wenches and-

"AHHH! That hurt." Jaune paused looking down at the human girl in the crater and frowned. Jaune might have been here to mind break and breed the young vulnerable human woman of Beacon but he was not a bad person and his mother would tan his hide if he did not help a woman in danger.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked smiling at the adorable human that he would soon breed. C cup breasts, short messy red-black hair. Silver eyes of all things and combat boots, plump pale thighs, and a short red skirt that held her soon to be filled womb as he helped her up.

"Thank you so much!" She said in a bright cheery voice that made Jaune smile. She was taller than him of course. Jaune was only four feet two inches tall. One of the many downsides of being a pony faunus was that unlike a horse he was never going to be very tall. Not that it mattered he was big where it counts! 

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, and you?"

"Jaune Arc! Are you ok?" Jaune asked frowning it would not do for his first breeder to be harmed. If any harm came to his future harem he would be beside himself with grief! 

"I'm fine it was just a lot..." Ruby said as the two of them began to walk towards the massive tower of Beacon. 

\-----

Jaune was surprised to find out just how much he got along with Ruby! She was friendly, cute, and quirky! And after just a few minutes of talking Jaune was honestly considering making her a proper wife of his own! Not just a breeder but a woman he would cherish and worship as much as turn her insides out as they walked.

"So I have this!" Ruby said slamming down a massive scythe with a blade that could have taken Jaune in two. The blade was already over a foot taller than him as Jaune gulped!

"That... that is impressive I say..." The faunus said whimpering, not sure if such a dangerous weapon fit such a cute looking human girl. But that's neither here nor there as-

"So what do you have?"

"Nothing near as fancy I can promise," Jaune said laughing showing off his sword.

"This here is Crocea Mors. And I have a shield. They are not what you would call fancy but they are something." 

"Oh! That's so cool! Not everyone has the appreciation for the classics!" Ruby said as that did it! She sealed her place as Jaune's wife as he knew that she would be the perfect mix of slut and class to deserve being at his side as-

"Come on Jaune! I think we are going to be great friends!" Ruby said dashing forward as her skirt flew up showing Jaune her cute  _ shockingly _ plump ass. Jaune saw that pale peace covered in thin pure white panties with a cartoon-like Beowulf on them before he groaned. 

  
  


_ Oh fuck _ . Jaune thought as his dick had a mind of its own. Sensing such an easy chance to breed, Jaune's dick began to grow! His foot and half of breeding dick pushed out of his jeans making him shudder awkwardly as-

"Jaune? Are you ok? You look like you are falling!"

"Wait Ruby don't-" Jaune said before he could stop her the reaper had rushed over to him! Jaune let out a gasp as Ruby's attempt to right him failed as he pulled back on instinct.

"Wait don't pull back! Let me help you!" She said as Jaune narrowly missed her hand! He did not want to show her his dick this soon! He wanted a bit of ceremony but soon enough. Ruby missed his shoulder and her hand shot down unzipping his fly in a near comical display of bad luck freeing Jaune's monster of a dick that reared up and slapped her on the face!

"Kya!" Ruby screamed the pure  _ force _ of being slapped by such a huge piece of dick meat made her fall back! Jaune fell as well the poor small boy hit the ground hard, his head cracking on the floor, his aura flashing as Jaune groaned. 

"Oh fuck me!" He hissed as Jaune found himself in the worst position! On his back with an erection, his dick shot out like a tower before him. A massive breeding spire shining in the sun. Jaune hated this, he was stuck! Like a turtle on its back. Jaune if he was placed fully on his back while hard could not get up!

"Oh crap! Ruby! Can you help me up? Please?" Jaune asked blushing hating how much of a loser he must have looked like before his future wife as-

"Horse... cock..." Ruby paused her nostrils inhaling the thick horse musk that Jaune had used to turn other faunus women to nothing but breeding sluts as he paused.

"Oh shit," Jaune said before Ruby had removed her silky panties angeling herself over his dick as-

"Wait, Ruby! You need to prepare yourself and kya?!" Jaune yelped like a girl as Ruby slammed her cunt down on his cock! Ruby took his dick to the hilt! Her hips crashing down hard onto Jaune's as a massive unholy bulge appeared in her guts as Ruby's face took on a massive O look as she gasped. 

"So good... so thick... mine..." Ruby said her silver eyes glazing over as Jaune grunted as the single  _ tightest _ cunt he had ever experienced in his life clamped down onto his dick!

_ Fuck! It's just like dad said! Human women really are the tightest! I don't think I can fuck a faunus again! _ Jaune thought as he felt the diamond breaking silky fleshy prison of Ruby's pussy grip down hard on his cock! Ruby's cunt flexed around his dick making Jaune whimper as Ruby took his dick like a pro! Virgin or not even the mighty flared tip of Jaune's dick that had broken grown women before was nothing to the young Rose who looked like she was  _ built _ to ride cock!

"Ok! Fuck Ruby you are tight! Look if you just make me cum I can get soft and we can go to the assembly ok? You just have to ride me a bit or turn over so I can do the work ok? Just do that and I promise I'll make it good for you?!" Jaune gasped as to his eternal shock Ruby  _ rose _ up on his dick. The Rose rose up as Jaune gasped, her specialty tight cunt gripping down onto his dick with a death grip as she lifted her thin hips up to the nasty flare of his cock! Almost freeing her pussy off his dick's menacing hold over it before slamming her hips back down with a hard smack!

"Fuck!" Jaune hissed as the young girl began to fuck him!? Jaune had never had sex like this before! 

Sure he had public sex who hadn't? Sure he had let a woman ride him but not like this! Most women were screaming his name, calling him daddy, and clearly breaking mentally at just his flare! Let alone taking the whole thing meanwhile Ruby Rose was ridding his dick like it was her life's mission to get him to bust a thick nut right into her guts!

Ruby slammed her hips up and down without mercy or hesitation! She was taking his cock to the hilt! Slamming down making her gut's bugle out with every thrust as she rode him hard!

Ruby was cumming again and again over his dick. Jaune could tell the feeling of that exquisite cunt gripping and holding onto his dick like it was the last thing it would do as it spasmed in pleasure! Jaune groaned as Ruby's small but modest breasts bounced freely in her blouse!

Despite himself, Jaune was letting out small whimpers of pleasure as Ruby fucked him raw! 

Jaune was so sure of his dominance so used to being on top that the feeling of being dominated in any way was fully foreign to him! Jaune was grunting and whimpering almost like a girl, his face flushed as Ruby just kept fucking him harder and harder! 

Her eyes locked onto his with a steely determination, her mouth opening, and closing as she let her small cries of orgasm bliss fill the air. 

"Fuck me! So good! Need dick, breed! Breed me!" Ruby hissed her pelvis taking on a mind of its own as it began to crash into him! Jaune screamed in rapture as her pelvis became a wave of rose petals! Jaune felt like his hips were going to be turned to mush before he came hard!

"Fuck me! Ruby!" Jaune screamed as he came hard! Jaune came like a fire hose, his dick filling up the small reaper in one massive shot of cum! Ruby's eyes went wide and they seemed to snap as a look of pure bliss came over her eyes as she took the full gallon of cum that  _ drowned _ her ovaries as she felt her body having the best climax of her life as she was bred!

_ He feels so much better than my fingers. _ Ruby thought as Jaune came into her. She had orgasmed before sure, she had spent special nights curled up in a ball in Patch touching herself and making her body cum. 

But those odd hazy feelings and the dizzying orgasm she felt was nothing compared to this! Jaune's dick felt  _ perfect _ inside of her! From his thick flare that  _ dragged _ at her insides just right to the massive length that penetrated right into her womb with every thrust! To the feeling of his girth stretching out her cunt in ways that it was never meant to be! Coupled with his sheer volume of cum that made her want to blackout in pleasure!

"You are  _ mine _ ." Ruby hissed leaning in to steal Jaune's lips with a kiss! He moaned his first truly romantic kiss stolen by a perverted human that had been awoken to her inner size queen as Jaune made out with the dominant small human. Not knowing that this was not something that was a once-off.

_ Sure I got fucked once. It happens! It makes her even more worthy to be my wife! Soon I'll have her nice and submissive just like all the others! _ Jaune thought as the faunus not for the first time underestimated just how goddamn  _ thirsty _ the many women of Beacon and Vale were...


End file.
